Supergirl Arrow AU
by ijedi
Summary: After recent events, Kara's life was hell. On the day Felicity Smoak gave an interview to Cat Grant, Kara got a job offer. After leaving CatCo, Kara joined forces with other superheroes. Olicity, future SuperCat.
1. Job Offer

Chapter 1

Kara sat in her chair, distraught at her newly formal relationship with her boss Cat Grant. To make things worse, Cat hired another assistant who was now given Kara's previous work, while Kara sometimes was reduced to helping the new assistant.

"Assistant Number Two, stay on the phone. Miss Smythe, prepare my office, I have an important meeting with Palmer Tech CEO in twenty minutes," said Cat Grant, walking past her two assistants.

Kara put her head on the desk. She so wanted to have a normal life, since working at DEO full time would have exhausted the young woman. And while Cat Grant was always a difficult person, Kara knew that Cat had admirable qualities. But lately, even working at CatCo became hell, since unlike her former years as an assistant, Cat never acted so emotionally detached.

Twenty minutes passed, and Kara heard a helicopter landing on the roof. She went upstairs to greet the guests. When she arrived on the roof, she saw two women. The first one sat in a wheelchair. She was blonde, and wore glasses. The other woman had darker hair, and she helped the first woman to exit the helicopter.

"Welcome to CatCo, Miss Smoak," said Kara. She smiled.

"Thank you. I am here to meet Cat Grant. My name is Felicity, and this is Laurel," said Felicity.

"Kara Danvers," said Kara. "Please follow me."

Kara led the two women in the building. After a brief trip down the elevator, they finally arrived at the main floor.

"Miss Grant's office is over there," said Kara.

"Thank you Kara," said Felicity. Laurel helped her to move forward towards the office.

"Olsen, get me those photos," said Cat Grant. The CatCo CEO then noticed the newly arrived women.

"My name is Cat Grant," said Cat, walking towards them, and shaking their hands.

"Felicity Smoak, and this is my friend Laurel Lance," said Felicity.

Cat then looked at Kara. "Assistant Number Two, bring me coffee."

"Assistant Number Two?" wondered Felicity.

"That's Kiera's title. We reached a mutual understanding to keep our relationship strictly professional," said Cat.

Felicity looked at Laurel. "I can get to the office," said Felicity. Laurel nodded and left.

"Lane!" said Laurel, noticing her law school classmate.

"Lance!" said Lucy. Laurel went to speak to Lucy, leaving the two CEOs alone.

"That is such a small world we share," joked Felicity.

"You are right. It only got smaller with the arrival of these aliens, including Supergirl," said Cat.

"I am surprised Supergirl hasn't met any other superheroes. I know that Green Arrow and Flash met," said Felicity.

"Ah, the world of the male superheroes! The world need to have some female role models as well," said Cat as they entered her office.

"I agree with that, but there is nothing wrong with male superheroes. Green Arrow is my favorite," said Felicity. She then looked at Siobhan.

"Can we talk in private?" Felicity asked Cat.

Cat sighed. "Miss Smythe, please make sure that Assistant Number Two is doing her job," said Cat Grant. Siobhan left.

"Tell me Miss Smoak, how did you manage to become the CEO of a multi billion dollar company so fast? You are barely older than Kiera," said Cat Grant, trying to get all the information from Felicity she could.

"It's funny actually. I first joined Queen Consolidated in IT department. I later met Oliver Queen, and he promoted me as his executive assistance. And before you say anything, we were not dating back then," said Felicity.

Cat smirked. "I am not saying you were," said Cat.

"So, when Oliver became copartner with Isabitch, sorry Isabel Rochev, I became the executive assistant. Later, Isabel took over Oliver's shares but died during the attack on the city by super strong soldiers. Ray Palmer became the CEO, changed the name to Palmer Tech, and promoted me to his Vice President. Before he died, he gave the company to me, and so I am the CEO of Palmer Tech,"

"Change it to Smoak. It would sound better," suggested Cat. "Regardless, you had an interesting life. I know Green Arrow saved your life."

"Saved me? No, I just saw him. Besides, the Green Arrow is a new hero, his predecessor Arrow was Roy Harper, and he died," said Felicity.

"Miss Smoak, I may be many things, but I am not a fool. I know that the Green Arrow is the Arrow. I also have suspicions that the Green Arrow is Oliver Queen, although I would never publish such a story, you see. First, the media will crucify me, since in the public's mind, they saw Oliver Queen and the Arrow at the same time, and more importantly I would never disclose a superhero identity, since that would make their job of saving people much harder," said Cat Grant.

"You are right, but the media will be the least of your worries. If you reveal his secret, I will show why they call me Bitch with Wi-Fi," said Felicity.

"My, my, you know how to keep people in line. I like it. I would never do such a thing as reveal his secret, but let's talk about you, and about your life," said Cat. The two women continued talking, with Felicity giving the exclusive interview to the Queen of All Media.

After Laurel finished talking to Lucy, she left to find Kara. She saw the young woman walking quickly with a latte.

"Kiera, I can bring the coffee myself," said Siobhan, taking the latte from Kara, and walking to the office.

"Miss Grant, here is your coffee," said Siobhan, when she opened the door to Cat's office, where Cat and Felicity were talking about Felicity's educational background.

"Thank you Miss Smythe," said Cat, continuing her discussion with Felicity.

Laurel approached Kara. "Hey, it's okay. You will have a whole new life ahead of you, where you won't be working for someone like Cat Grant," said Laurel.

"But Miss Grant is great! She is just mad at me for breaking up with her son," said Kara.

Laurel paused. "She still shouldn't treat you like this. Anyway, I have something for you," said Laurel, taking the envelope from her pocket, and giving it to Kara.

"Thanks," said Kara, opening the letter. She read the letter and dropped it on the ground. "What? Why?"

Siobhan saw Kara's reaction to the envelope and promptly lifted the letter. She then brought it to her boss.

"Kiera!" screamed Cat Grant.

"I am so dead," said Kara, walking quickly to the office. "Yes, Miss Grant?"

"Is that a job offer?" asked Cat.

"Yes?"

"When did you apply? How did you even get this? And why the hell does it list among the people who gave you recommendations Alex Danvers and Clark Kent? Who are these people?"

"Well, Alex is my sister, and Clark is my cousin," said Kara.

"You still haven't answered my question, Assistant Number Two, how did you even get this? How are your family connected to Palmer Tech?"

"Well, uh—"

"Kara didn't apply. I have friends in the government, who have connections with the other government agency, who know Alex, and Alex knows Kara," said Felicity.

"What?"

"Argus," said Felicity.

"Oh, I see, this is an actual job offer, not Kara's application. Why are you even offering it to her?" asked Cat.

"I heard that Kara was distraught at her current job from John, who heard from his wife Lyla, who heard from Hank Henshaw, who heard from Alex Danvers, who observed Kara's latest behavior at CatCo. Since I currently cannot walk, and the only friend I have at Palmer Tech works in IT, I thought I would accomplish two goals at once. I would give a job to Kara, while I get an assistant," said Felicity.

"You cannot do this. I need notice, I," Cat Grant panicked. Laurel entered the office.

"This is a record that Palmer Tech just transferred one million dollars to CatCo. Since you already have an assistant, and you actually promoted her over Kara, I don't think that Kara needs to give you any notice, since you already found her replacement," said Laurel.

"I, yes I know this, but Kara, do you really want to go? I—"

"Yes, Miss Grant. I liked working with you, even when you were difficult, but now you are making my life hell. I don't deserve this! My Aunt recently died, my Uncle tried to kill me, and you hired a replacement, while openly mocking me, and only now you pronounced my name correctly!"

"Kara,"

"No, I would have never even considered leaving CatCo, leaving you, but now I see it clearly. You are a cold-hearted monster, who will always like to make me miserable. Bye Miss Grant, I hope you are happy now," Kara then looked at Felicity. "I will accept this offer."

"See you on the roof," said Felicity. "We will wait for you to pack your belongings."

"It won't be long," said Kara. Felicity and Laurel left the office, with Siobhan also returning to her desk.

Cat clapped. "My, my, Kiera, you just showed your true colors. Again. And thanks to bringing me whole milk during your extreme short day at work recently," said Cat.

"I never brought you latte with whole milk in my life!" said Kara, lightly stomping on the ground.

"Someone has a lot of repressed anger," said Winn to James, pointing at Kara.

A large vase that stood on a nearby shelf shook, and began to fall. Kara instinctively grabbed it with one arm, and put it back up. She left the office, quickly packed her belongings, and then walked to the elevator.

"Never brought me a latte with whole milk? But you did during that day! Kiera, how did you manage to grab the vase with one hand? Wait a second," Cat remembered the discussion she had with Felicity about Green Arrow's identity. She had an epiphany. "Damn you Supergirl."

Cat dropped on her chair, and grabbed a bottle, filling a cup full of strong alcohol.

"Do you need anything, Miss Grant?" asked Siobhan.

"I am fine. Get to your table, Sharon," said Cat Grant, drinking the alcohol.

"Why have you lied to me, Kara? Why? If I only knew, I would have been nicer and more forgiving to you," thought Cat, drinking more alcohol.

Meanwhile, Kara entered the helicopter.

"How do you know Hank and Alex?" asked Kara.

"My friends John Diggle's wife Lyla is the head of Argus, and as such knows about DEO. Naturally, she met with Henshaw, who told us about your problems," said Felicity.

"DEO? What's that?" asked Kara, trying to look innocent.

"Kara, I know that you are Supergirl, and Oliver is the Green Arrow," smirked Laurel.

"What? How?" asked Kara.

"Because I am the Black Canary," said Laurel.

"Overwatch," said Felicity.

"Watch what?"

"No, I mean, I am Overwatch. That's my Superhero name, and I specialize in IT work and information gathering," said Felicity.

"I," said Kara

"Look, we know that you are Supergirl, and we had to give some excuse to get you out of CatCo. My offer was genuine, since I seriously need to have an assistant. All I want for you to provide you a safer environment," said Felicity.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Kara.

"People like us should stick together," said Felicity.

"I've seen you fly super fast. I think you should race with Barry sometime to see who is faster," said Laurel.

"Barry?"

"Barry is the Flash. Welcome to the Superhero world, Kara Danvers. We help each other in the time of need," said Felicity.

Kara looked at the window, looking at the disappearing CatCo building. She saw that Cat was standing by the window, looking at the horizon, and the small dot that was really the departing helicopter.

In a large mansion outside Star City, Damian Darhk stood in his office next to a TV. He then turned it off and looked at a coffin with a body of a brunette woman. "General Astra, I will resurrect you, and you will help me deal with some nuisances," said Damian. "Your newly formed bloodlust will help me deal with this Supergirl and other so called superheroes."

A/N: after reading a lot of Supergirl fanfics, and watching the show, got inspired to write this crossover. Don't worry, I plan to have SuperCat, but it will be a slow burn very angst filled journey. And Astra will return to life. I think I have a minority view here, but I plan to write Alex becoming a second niece to Astra, not Alex/Astra pairing. Anyhow, with resurection Astra will have blood lust, specifically geared towards Alex.


	2. Star City

Chapter 2

The helicopter was approaching a large building in Star City. "Welcome to Star City," said Felicity. Kara just looked around. She was used to her home in National City, but Star City seemed to be more menacing.

"I heard what happened here before," said Kara. The helicopter descended and soon landed on the roof of Palmer Tech.

Felicity, Kara, and Laurel exited the helicopter, with Kara helping Felicity to move in the wheelchair. When they entered the building, Laurel left the two women, since she wanted to speak with her father.

"This is a great place," said Kara.

"Thanks. We are currently developing powerful batteries that will save a lot of energy," said Felicity, as they entered her office.

"O, hey Curtis," said Felicity.

"Miss Smoak," said Curtis.

"This is my new assistant, Kara Danvers. Kara, meet the head of my IT department Curtis Holt," said Felicity.

"Felicity, the work on the battery is progressing well," said Curtis.

"Good. Run some more test, I will check how it is working soon," said Felicity. Curtis left, leaving the two women in the office.

"So, what's included in the job description?" asked Kara.

"Bringing coffee. Lots and lots of coffee," said Felicity and then laughed. "Seriously though, coffee is our friend. We tend to work late, so coffee is essential. I remember Ray worked for a few days non-stop, and I barely persuaded to take a nap. Really, I would need help moving through the building. You would also schedule meetings. Really, I doubt your job would be different from things you did at CatCo with the exception that we at Palmer Tech strive to provide a positive atmosphere for our employees," said Felicity.

"Thank you. To tell the truth, I never imagined that I would leave CatCo, but Miss Grant became unbearable lately. She took it personal when I broke up with her son," said Kara.

"Well don't worry about those things, cause I know from experience when people treat their employees badly," said Felicity.

The rest of the day passed quietly. Kara scheduled a few meetings for Felicity to attend, including one with the Board. She also brought coffee, which Felicity drank very quickly, before continuing working on some complicated tech.

At the end of the day, while Kara was sitting at her desk, a man entered the office, approached Felicity, and the two kissed.

"Oliver," said Felicity.

"I heard about your trip to National City," said Oliver.

"Yes, I hired a new assistant. Oliver, meet Kara Danvers," said Felicity, introducing her new friend.

"Hi," said Kara.

"Miss Danvers, I heard about your life in National City," said Oliver. Kara raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I worked at CatCo," said Kara.

"No, I means about your other job," said Oliver. Kara first looked at Felicity, and then at Oliver.

"He knows?" asked Kara.

"Of course Oliver knows. I mean, Oliver wore paint and a green hood for a few years. Your secret identity is not exactly very secret," said Felicity.

"Don't worry Kara Danvers, what you do in your free time is entirely up to you," said Oliver.

"Do you have a secret base?" asked Kara.

"We,"

"Common Oliver, Kara is now our ally and friend, we can show her the Arrow Cave," said Felicity.

"Arrow Cave? Sweet. I should tell James and Winn that we should name our base of operations. Oh," said Kara.

"Don't worry Kara, while you don't work there anymore, you still have friends in National City," said Felicity. "Wait, hold on, there is an attack in National City. There is a person flying."

"Non," said Kara. "I'll see you later."

Kara changed in her Supergirl outfit and flew form the building.

"It's still hard to believe that we leave among not only meta-humans and magic users, but also aliens from other planets," said Felicity.

Their phones ringed. "It's John. He says we need to meet," said Oliver. The couple then journeyed to their new layer, where they met with John and Lyla, who told them about an attack.

Meanwhile, Kara flew to National City, where she saw Non. "Kara Zor El," said Non.

Kara flew towards Non, and hit him in the face. The two Kryptonians began their battle.

"You are a fool, Kara Zor El, for engaging me in a fight alone. But don't worry, I will avenge the death of my wife, and I will start with you."

Non punched Kara, sending her downwards. Kara hit the payment, and created a small crater in the ground. Non quickly descended and punched Kara again. "You are weak, the last daughter of the House of El," said Non.

Kara extended her hand and punched Non, sending him flying at the nearest building. She then rose from the ground, and flew at Non, punching him again, sending Non on the ground.

The two Kryptonians exchanged hits. He then looked away and saw a group of people standing next to a building nearby. He looked at the portion of the building above them, and used his heat vision to destroy a portion of the building. Kara instantly flew to save the people, while Non flew away.

"Are you alright?" asked Kara, destroying all the large rocks with her fists, while also flying quickly and pushing people away from the debris.

When the crowd realized they were save, they dispersed. When the smoke and dust from the debris cleared, Kara saw that only one person remained standing on the ground next to her. Cat Grant.

"Supergirl, I," said Cat.

"Are you hurt, Miss Grant?" Kara asked.

"No, I am fine. I just wanted to talk to you about earlier," said Cat Grant, as she approached Kara.

"There is nothing for us to talk about," said Kara. She rose in the air and flew away.

"Kara," said Cat quietly. Seeing that the hero she created had flown away, Cat sighed and walked away from the scene.

Cat Grant returned to her office; the woman really wanted to get a drink. As she sat at her desk, Maxwell Lord approached her office.

"Hello Cat," said Max, entering the office.

"I am not in the mood, Max. What do you want?" said Cat.

"You must be in a really bad mood right now. Does it have anything to do with your former assistant joining Palmer Tech?" asked Max.

"How? Whatever, I don't want to know," said Cat, taking another sip from her glass.

"I am just concerned that since Miss Danvers will no longer protect our city, we will have no one who could," said Max.

"What does it have to do with Kiera?" asked Cat.

"Well, for starters, I know that Kara is Supergirl," smirked Max, seeing Cat's shocked face. "But that's not important. What's important is that National City is now the target of alien invasion, and with Supergirl no longer protecting our city, we need someone else to protect it for us," said Max.

"I thought you didn't trust Supergirl," said Cat.

"I still don't. You see, Kara Danvers might have a human name, but she is an alien. We may never know her loyalties. What we do need is someone who has her powers but at the same time will be loyal to us," said Max.

"Get to the point, Max, I want to relax," said Cat Grant.

"Fine. I want you to become a new Supergirl," said Max.

A glass hit the floor, and shattered. "What?" asked Cat.

"You heard me. I want you to become the new Supergirl," said Max.

"Me? How? And why?" asked Cat.

"Well, I already created Bizarro, and I learned how to make a person as powerful as the Girl of Steel. But I can only make one such person," said Max.

"And you want me to become the new Supergirl," said Cat Grant. She laughed.

"Think about it Cat. If you accept my proposal, you know where to find me," said Max, leaving Cat sitting alone in her office. A few minutes later, Siobhan arrived with coffee.

"What do you want Sharon? I need you to give these layoffs. Chop chop," said Cat. Siobhan left.

Winn was sitting at the table, checking his mail. "This is strange, why did I get this email?" thought Winn. He clicked at the link in the email he got from Palmer Tech. Kara's face appeared.

"Hey Winn? How's life at CatCo," said Kara on the other end.

"O, hey Kara," said Winn.

"Felicity sent this email. Tell James I am fine. Star City is actually interesting, there are s many heroes here," said Kara.

"Kara," said James, approaching the screen.

"James," Kara greeted her other friend.

"How's Star City?" asked Winn.

"Great. By the way, Green Arrow is so cool, I mean he only has a bow and arrow, and he is still such a badass. Not as great as I am though," laughed Kara.

"Take care Kara. We will keep in touch," said James. Both men smiled. Kara waived.

"What is going on here?" asked Cat Grant. She approached the computer and saw Kara's face on the screen. She also saw that Kara was talking to James and Winn.

"Hey Kiera," said Cat. The screen immediately went black.

"Miss Grant," said Winn.

"Save your excuses. I don't care. Supergirl left us," said Cat Grant, leaving two stunned men behind Winn's desk.

"She knows," whispered Winn.

"I have never seen Miss Grant so upset. And she rarely drinks alcohol," said James.

"Yeah. She must have taken it hard. I mean, before this all Adam incident, Miss Grant acted as Kara's mentor and all," said Winn. James left to make more photos, leaving Winn staring at the screen.

When Kara returned to Star City, she saw that both Felicity and Curtis were still working on the battery. "Hey Kara, how was your trip?" asked Felicity.

"It could have been better," said Kara.

Felicity sighed. "I think we should call it a night. I will see you tomorrow, Curtis," said Felicity. Kara drove the wheelchair back to the main office.

"Hello," said Felicity. A woman sat in the office. When she saw Kara, the woman ran towards her and hugged Kara.

"Alex," said Kara.

"Kara, I am glad that you have a much more pleasant job now," said Alex.

"Hello, my name is Felicity Smoak," said Felicity.

"Alex Danvers. I am Kara's sister. I came to check how my baby sister was doing," said Alex.

"Alex," said Kara.

"What? You are my little sister, and since I am older, I need to look after you. And I also wanted to speak with John and Lyla Diggle about Argus," said Alex.

"Actually, I wanted to introduce Kara to the rest of the team. You can join us, where you can speak with John. Please follow me, Agent Danvers," said Felicity.

"How?"

"I made background check on Supergirl and her family and friends," said Felicity. She led the Danvers sisters towards an elevator that led them into the cave in the basement.

When they arrived, they saw that Lyla was talking to Oliver. "Hey Felicity," said Oliver.

"Oliver, you remember Kara? This is her sister Alex," said Felicity.

"How do you know these women, Ollie?" asked Thea. She ended her sparring session with Laurel, and approached the guests.

"Kara is Supergirl," said Oliver.

"Supergirl? That's awesome! I heard about you. Is it true that you can fly?" asked Thea.

Kara smiled and rose in the air.

"Lyla Diggle?" asked Alex.

"That's me," said Lyla.

"My name is Alex Danvers. Director Henshaw heard what happened to Amanda. He never really liked her. So, Hank sent me to talk to you about a partnership," said Alex.

"What does DEO want?" asked Lyla.

"Hank thinks that DEO and Argus should ally and work together, especially since the threats are rising in number. Non leads a group of Kryptonians criminals, who want to destroy the planet or something of that kind. I heard about Damien Darhk. So, Hank thought it would be wise for us to unite forces," said Alex.

"Who are these people, Lyla?" asked Oliver.

"DEO is a secret government organization that hunts various aliens, who now have tendency to attack National City," said Lyla.

"Except my sister and my boss. They are the good aliens," said Alex.

"Let's talk," said Lyla. Alex nodded, and the two went to sit at a table, discussing how they could ally with the other's organization.

"You know Oliver, I think we need to tell Barry about Supergirl," said Thea. "Imagine, we will form a group, like a league, to fight threats that even our separate teams cannot handle alone."


	3. Conference

Chapter 3

A week has passed. Kara began to adjust working at Palmer Tech, although she still frequently visited the National City as Supergirl, and fought crime. As Kara ended a telephone conversation, Felicity called.

"Felicity," said Kara. She entered the CEO's office.

"Kara, I just learned that our Chief Art Designer has quit. If you would like, I can offer you this job in addition to your current duties," said Felicity.

"But I don't have any experience necessary to have a manager level position," said Kara.

"I saw some of your paintings. You are a natural. So, would you like to also work in the art department?" asked Felicity.

"I, yes, I would love to," said Kara.

"Thanks. I have a presentation tomorrow about the new tech we developed, and while the tech is ready, I need some help to create a presentation," said Felicity.

"Of course Felicity, I will get to it right away," said Kara.

"And Kara?"

"Yes, Felicity?"

"Don't worry about your former job. I can see that you have a great talent and that you will accomplish much. In fact, I am contemplating of buying the local news station to help us get more media coverage about the condition of this city," said Felicity.

Kara smiled. "I think I need to get back to work. The presentation awaits," said Kara. She walked to her table, and began designing the presentation of the new Palmer Tech battery.

"Felicity, we have a situation," said Oliver Queen via radio to his girlfriend.

"Copy that. What is going on?" asked Felicity.

"We are chasing some masked man. Please track his location," said Oliver's voice.

"Got it. Let me check the cameras. I see him Oliver, he is heading north," said Felicity. She then looked at her assistant's desk, but Kara was gone.

"Kara, please follow these directions," said Felicity, telling Kara where her teammates were. Kara flew towards the group, and after she saw the masked man, she accelearated, and grabbed the man.

The team Arrow minus Felicity ran towards Kara, who was holding the masked man in the air. "Well, that was easy," said Thea. Oliver glared at his sister.

"What? Supergirl just saved us so much time," said Thea. Oliver glared again.

"Thank you Supergirl, but I can take it from here," said Oliver. Kara nodded and put the masked man on the ground, still holding the man, while Oliver unmasked their captive. The group saw Roy Harper.

"It's Roy!" said Thea.

Roy tried to fight but Oliver shot a tranquilizer arrow in Roy's arm. Roy lost consciousness. "Overwatch, we need to meet at the base. Green Arrow is out," said Oliver.

"Do you know this guy?" asked Kara.

"Yes, he was a member of my team, but he sacrificed his life, and went into hiding," said Oliver.

"He gave me his costume," said Thea.

"Then why would he run from you?" asked Kara.

"I don't know. We need to speak with him at the lair," said Oliver. Kara nodded and flew away.

"Man, I am still not used to Barry running at his speed, and Kara is even more powerful," said Diggle. "I remember the days when we only fought regular street thugs and wannabe super villains."

"I think it's awesome," said Thea. The group climbed on their motorcycles and rode to the lair. When they arrived, they saw that Felicity and Kara were waiting for them.

"Oh my god, is this Roy?" asked Felicity. "What happened?"

"We don't know. Roy was running away when he saw us," said Oliver.

Felicity examined Roy's body. "I see some tech in his eyes," said Felicity. After the group removed the implant, Oliver woke up his former protégé.

Roy quickly sat up and looked around. "Hey," said Oliver.

"A new lair. Cool." Roy then looked at Felicity. "I heard what happened. I am sorry."

Felicity nodded. "Why did you run from us?" asked Oliver.

"I did not want to. I made a new life, but I then got an email saying that the person knew I was Roy Harper, and if I did not steal some things, he would expose my secret, and then people will know that Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow," said Roy.

"Don't worry, it will be OK," said Thea.

"I wish. I am not sure what to do. The person who sent the email will likely retaliate," said Roy.

"We will find out what he is after. You need to rest Roy," said Felicity.

"I am fine. To be honest, I could spar," said Roy. Thea smiled. The former couple went to practice their martial arts skills, while Felicity worked to identify the plan of the person who blackmailed Roy. Kara continued working on her presentation.

A few hours later, Team Arrow and Kara journeyed to a large factory. While the criminals were tough, with Kara's assistance, they defeated them all very quickly and disabled the bomb.

Next day, Felicity began her presentation, with many people sitting in the room. Interestingly, she saw representatives from CatCo, Daily Planet, and Central City Picture News, among other news networks.

"I would like to begin by saying thank you to my new assistant and Art Director Chief Designer Kara Danvers. She helped me to create this presentation," said Felicity. Suddenly everyone's eyes were on Kara, whose cheeks turned red from embarrassment. Felicity began her presentation about the newly developed battery.

As Felicity was talking, Kara looked around and saw that while everyone were looking at Felicity; one person instead was looking directly at her. Cat Grant was looking at her former assistant, not moving her eyes away. Kara looked at Cat and then look away, not wanting to look at the woman who made her life miserable lately.

After the presentation has ended, people began to leave the room, with the exception of Felicity and her teammates, and the three media outlets and their representatives.

"Kara, hey Kara," said Winn, approaching his friend.

"Oh, hey Winn. What are you guys doing here?" Kara whispered.

"Well, Miss Grant learned about this new technology at the company you began working, and she wanted to learn first hand about this new battery. She brought me here to take notes, since I understand the general science about this," said Winn.

"Hey Kiera," said Miss Grant.

"Cat," said Kara, looking directly at her former boss. "How can I help you, Miss Grant?"

"Kiera, I think you made a wrong decision," said Cat.

"Look Miss Grant, Cat," said Kara, as Cat glared at her for speaking to her on first name basis, "I am happy here. I have much more responsibilities, but at least I feel valued at this company."

Clark Kent approached the two women, and looked at Kara. "Is something wrong?" asked Clark.

"Clark!" said Kara. She jumped towards the man and hugged his neck.

"What do you want Clark Kent?" asked Cat.

"Nothing Miss Grant, I am just happy to see my cousin," said Clark.

"Older cousin? Wait, you are? Really your are him?" Cat opened her mouth widely, finding it hard to believe that Clark Kent was Superman.

"Kara, I would like to introduce you to some of my friends," said Felicity, helping Kara escape from the conversation she did not want to have with her former boss.

Felicity led Kara to the corner, where Iris West of Central City Picture News stood, talking to her friends. "Hello guys, this is Kara," said Felicity.

"Oh my," said Cisco, not finding what to say.

"Is everything alright?" asked Kara.

"You are a goddess," said Cisco. "You are so strong, and fast, and you can fly! I bet you can even outrun Barry."

"Hey," said Barry in annoyance.

"Outrun?" Kara laughed. "Oh no, I think you confused me with someone. See, I am very normal, and probably not even that fast."

"Kara, Barry is the Flash. He knows," said Felicity.

"The Flash? I heard so much about you! You stopped that black hole," said Kara.

While Kara was talking with Barry, Clark approached Oliver. "I heard about your heroics. I am happy that you changed your ways to be less violent. I approve of your new no kill policy," said Clark.

Cat was looking around. She still could not believe that Clark Kent, her former colleague was actually Superman. "Hobbit, have you made notes of all important technical details about this presentation?" asked Cat.

"Yes Miss Grant. I will do the write up on this shortly. I am sorry, but I just have to speak to Mister Ramon, Doctor Snow, and Miss Smoak," said Winn, leaving to speak with other scientists in the room.

"I am surprised to see you here," said an all to familiar voice. Cat Grant looked at her archenemy. "Lois Lane."

"Cat Grant, I never thought of you as an intellectual who does her own journalistic work. I thought you were more like a dumb CEO of your kitten media empire," said Lois.

"You big nosed b," said Cat. She didn't finish, since both Kara and Clark appeared immediately next to them and tried to pull the two women away from one another.

"Lois, relax, she is not worth it," said Clark.

"Oh no Clark, I will make her pay for her comments she this stupid cat told about me," said Lois.

"Unhand me Kiera. Let me show this bitch that is the stupid cat in the room," said Cat Grant, but the super cousins held the two women separately.

"I think you should leave," said Felicity. Oliver also approached the two feuding women.

"I agree with Felicity. If you cannot be civil, then I suggest you leave this building," said Oliver.

"Fine, I will leave, but this is not over, Cat. I am the better reporter than you are," said Lois. She then walked proudly towards the exit.

"It was nice to see you Kara. See you later," said Clark. He then followed Lois.

Kara was still holding Cat's hands. At first, neither realized this. "Unhand me Kara, I am fine," said Cat. Kara released Cat's hands and looked at her former boss.

"As you wish, Miss Grant," said Kara, glaring at Cat.

"I cannot believe you left me," said Cat.

"You cannot believe that? Cat, I worked for two years as your assistant, and during that time I utterly devoted my life to help you, just as you requested in our first meeting. I helped to reunite you with your son. I saved your company, and how do you repay me? You demoted me to assistant number two, hired another girl, and demeaned me. Why would I stay? You gave me no reason to do so," said Kara.

"I see now the real you, Kiera," said Cat. "I think I made the right decision to demote you since you began to show all this anger."

"It's Kara, and yes, of course I would be angry. Look Cat, I am grateful that you provided me with a normal life for two years, but you created the toxic environment. You hurt me, and now I don't want anything to do with you. Bye Cat," said Kara, leaving Cat. Kara walked to speak with Felicity.

"I think you should leave," said Oliver.

"Wait, I want to speak with you, Green Arrow. I also want to speak to whoever is the Flash, since I am well aware that everyone except me here is either a superhero or an ally of a superhero in this room," said Cat.

"I know how to break the neck. Director Waller taught me how to kill a person in days," said Oliver.

"Oh please, I was a reporter on front lines in the nineties. You don't scare me. Besides, you are a softy now, and you don't kill," said Cat. Oliver just glared at her.

"If you decide to expose any of the people in this room," said Oliver. "They will not find your body."

"Again with your bluff? Listen Mister Queen, both you and I know that you are just bluffing, and even if you were not, which you are, I would never reveal a secret identity to make a story. Believe me, I understand the importance of having a secret identity," said Cat Grant. Oliver didn't speak, and Cat smiled, apparently winning an argument in her oral battle with the Green Arrow.

"Fine. Barry, can you come here for a second," said Oliver.

Barry immediately appeared next to the two people. "Hello, my name is Barry Allen," said Barry.

"Cat Grant. I know that you are the Flash, and that your friend over here is the Green Arrow. Now, you two don't need to worry about me exposing your secret, but I think I still need to get a story. And you two will give me one about your heroics," said Cat.

"Out of the question," said Oliver.

"Look, I just want to know more about the other super heroes. I think the world deserves to know more about the people who protect them," said Cat.

"I will do it, but I reserve the right to edit the information I deem to be too sensitive and private," said Barry.

"Fine," said Cat.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Barry?" asked Oliver. The two men walked a few meters away. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I think that Miss Grant is right, and people should know more about the people who save them, but I will keep some information from the press, like our names," said Barry. Oliver glared at the other super hero.

"Um, Oliver, Lyla and Hank Henshaw are waiting to talk to us. They are in the lair," said Felicity, as she arrived on her wheelchair.

"We will speak about this later," said Oliver. The group then went to the elevator, and travelled to the secret lair. Unknown to them, Cat Grant also entered the elevator and travelled to the basement with the group. She would so much like to learn more about the lair of Green Arrow.

A/N: I decided to skip most portion of the episode, since with Kara's help, Team Arrow had an easier time to defeat Calculator.


	4. Meetings and Resurections

Chapter 4

When the elevator arrived in the basement, the people exited it. "Welcome to the Arrow cave," said Felicity. The group dispersed; Oliver and Kara went to speak with Hank and Lyla.

"Alex," said Kara. She ran towards her sister and hugged her.

"I missed you too, little sister. Hank and I decided to speak with Director Diggle-Michaels, and we ended up in the Arrow lair," Alex looked at Oliver. "My name is Agent Alex Danvers."

"Oliver Queen. I learned that you are a member of some secret government agency," said Oliver.

"That's right. Alex and I are member of DEO, the Department of Extranormal Operations, and while we track and hunt hostile aliens, lately with the help of Supergirl we branched out and help to contain dangerous Meta humans," said Hank.

"Livewire," said Kara.

"You should speak to Cisco, he helped to design the prison for Meta humans first at Star Labs, and now for police in Central City," said Oliver.

"Oliver, Hank and I reached an agreement. Since our departments fight similar threats, we will merge to become one agency," said Lyla.

"The President already approved of this merger, and now the DEO is explicitly authorized to help track down hostile Meta humans, as well as aliens," said Hank.

Felicity was showing some tech to Cisco, Barry, Caitlin, Winn and Iris in the lair, while John spoke with Laurel, and Thea with Roy.

Cat Grant stood at the entrance of the layer, examining her surroundings. She knew that she had an opportunity to write a story of the century, yet she was unwilling to compromise the secret identities of all these heroes.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Kara, noticing her former boss standing next to the elevator.

"I am looking around, Kiera," said Cat. Kara approached Cat.

"I want you to leave," said Kara.

"I knew I was right to punish you for insubordination. Lately you became very arrogant and aggressive," said Cat.

"Leave," sad Kara.

"Oh, I will leave, but I want to learn more about this place," said Cat.

"No reporters are allowed here. Leave," said Oliver Queen, also approaching Cat Grant.

"Make me. I will leave whenever I decide to leave, and right now I decide to stay. Besides, you have another reporter over there in the corner," said Cat.

"Iris is a friend," said Oliver. "She is not here as a press representative, and I trust her. I cannot say the same about you," said Oliver.

"I am not surprised," said Cat. She raised her voice. "Listen up people, I want to speak with you all. Go the table. Chop chop," said Cat.

"Who gave you permission to order all these people around?" asked Kara.

"I did. Now listen up people, I have a few ideas I would like to share," said Cat, moving to one side of the table, and putting her hands on the table. While Oliver and Kara glared at the Queen of all Media, the others decided to go along with Cat's idea and gathered around the table.

"Now listen up people. Some of you might not know me, although this would be highly unlikely. For those who are unaware, my name is Cat Grant, the CEO of CatCo World Wide Media. I know what you all might be thinking, what is she doing here? Would she tell our secret identities to write a good story, and while tempting, I would not do so," said Cat.

"Why should we trust you, you make everyone's life hell," said Kara. Cat just glared at her former assistant number two.

"I knew about Superman. I also learned about other heroes in other cities, like the Green Arrow and the Flash. Kiera here became Supergirl recently in National City. I appreciate what you all try to accomplish, how you save the lives of many people, but honestly, you could have done a much better job. A lot of hostile aliens live on this planet; evil assassins try to destroy cities. Thrice. And lets not forget how actions of some evil Meta whatever almost destroyed the planet," said Cat.

"What do you want, Cat," said Kara.

"I saw all the destruction, all the lives lost, and I realized that you are all not doing enough. Granted, you cannot be everywhere and save everyone, but I think you should be more organized, and help each other more frequently. You should make a more permanent group or association or some kind of league, and actively work with one another to stop threats from destroying the world and endangering lives," said Cat.

"Cat Grant has a good point," said Hank. The others looked at him. "While Supergirl likes to work alone, we at the DEO learned that teamwork could accomplish more than us working alone. I agree with this suggestion, although to be honest I am not sure how we should proceed with this," said Hank.

"Thank you," said Cat.

"Oh, I will work with all of you. Fine. But I will not work with her," said Kara.

"You need me Supergirl. I am the Queen of all Media. I can do things none of you can. I can provide positive publicity to each and every one of you, and I can help you expose all your enemies," said Cat, grinning like an actual cat. She then sat on an empty chair.

"I still do not want to work with her," said Kara.

"Kara, while I understand how you feel towards Cat Grant, you two should behave like adults. I think you could work together, but we can make sure that you don't actually work together with Cat, like exclusively together, but she can be of great assistance to our cause," said Alex.

"Fine, but I will be watching you," said Kara. Cat just grinned like a cat.

"If we do this, we would need a larger base of operations," said Felicity.

"I agree, but even DEO might feel too small for all of us to work together," said Hank.

"We do need another facility. How about Star City," suggested Barry.

"Barry, I don't think it would be a good idea for us to have meetings in the pipeline," said Oliver.

"CatCo?" asked Cat. Kara laughed.

"I do think we first need to provide a more positive image to all of you. Risa, you are a journalist, you can help to craft a story. Wick, take that other adorable hobbit, I need you both to assist me with technological issues," said Cat.

"Yes Miss Grant," said Winn. Cisco looked at his friends, shook his shoulders, and followed Winn.

"Wait, my name is Iris," said Iris.

"Risa, Chop chop, I need help from another reporter," said Cat. The four people began working on their project.

The group dispersed again, leaving Kara, Oliver, and Barry sitting at the table. "I am still not sure about this whole thing," said Kara.

"I think this will be fun. I enjoyed working with Oliver, but beware, he is not an easy person to work with," said Barry.

"Believe me Barry, I handled Miss Grant, I can handle grumpy Arrow," said Kara.

"Hey, I am not like that anymore," said Oliver.

"Right," laughed Barry.

"If we are going to do this, especially the three of us, we are going to do it my way," said Oliver.

"Well excuse me, but I am invulnerable, I have super strength, flight, etcetera, and I can work solo just fine," said Kara.

"Kara does have a point. We need to adapt our methods so that we can all work effectively together," said Barry.

"Fine, but I need to train you. DEO delivered some green substance that diminishes your powers, and I could use it to help better train you in actual combat," said Oliver.

"Alex already taught me much," said Kara.

"Then prove it. Meet me in that room in ten minutes," said Oliver. He stood up and walked away.

"Good luck. Be careful for his tricks, he might shoot you in your back with his arrows," said Barry, running away quickly.

"He might what?" asked Kara. She sighed and walked to the room Oliver pointed at.

In a different location, in a secret cave, Damien Darhk stood above the small underground lake within the cavern. Two people lay beside him. "I will make your life miserable Oliver Queen. I will tarnish your reputation, and will force you to quit the Mayoral race," said Damien, looking at the body of a dead blonde woman to his left.

"I don't normally resurrect people, but I think this will make your life hell," said Damien. He used his magic to lift the body of the woman and threw it in the small underground lake. The body fell in the water, and after a few minutes, the woman jumped on the creek and looked at Damien.

"Welcome back Moira Queen. You will serve my goals quite nicely," said Damien. Moira jumped at him, but Damien pointed his hand at the woman, and telekinetically pushed her away. He then lifted chains and shackled Moira's ankle to the ground.

"Not yet, you need to be ready to tarnish your son's reputation," smiled Damien. Moira tried to move toward him, and made threatening noises.

"It's amusing really. You are alive, but you are not whole, and you are just an animal who will hunt your family and will destroy he reputation of your son, so that my wife will become the Mayor of Star City," said Damien. Moira continued to make threatening noises.

Damien looked at the other woman to his right. "As for you my dead, you will be an even more destructive weapon in my arsenal. Yes, I know all about your plan to conquer the world with fellow Kryptonians, but in your new state, you will be just a mindless beast, a powerful one at that who will occupy this so called Supergirl, so that I can proceed with the next phase of my plan," said Damien.

He lifted his hands again, and Astra's body rose in the air. It fell in the waters, and then quickly flew from the water, directly at Damien Darhk. Damien just used his magic to push Astra away from him.

"Go, my mindless Kryptonians monster. Go, and wreak havoc," said Damien smiling. Astra flew around the cave. When she found the exit, she flew away and escaped the cave. Damien just laughed.

"You have no idea what is coming for you, Supergirl. And whoever actually killed this woman, he or she will pay with their life," smiled Damien, switching his focus and looking at Moira Queen. She kept making threatening noises.

Later in the evening, Cat returned to her office at CatCo, and began the broadcast of her newly made exclusive footage. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I learned about various super heroes who walk and fly among us. I present you the footage of the various individuals who helped save lives and prevent catastrophes," said Cat. The footage began showing various acts that teams Arrow, Flash, and Supergirl performed, where they saved many lives.

Kara sat at her desk, looking at the news report. "You got to admit, Cat Grant made a great report," said Felicity, as she joined her friend and colleague in watching the report.

It features the heroics of Supergirl, Arrow, Flash, Superman, and all their colleagues. Cat Grant specifically put an emphasis on Supergirl, but she also showed three times people attacked Star City, as well as one time Brick took Glades hostage, she showed a few times how Flash helped to save people from meta humans.

"It's fine. I just wish Cat was as friendly and human when she talked to me as she was when making this footage," said Kara.

"I am sure she is not that bad. Give it time, maybe you will eventually become friends again," said Felicity.

"Yeah, as if that will happen. It is more likely that my Aunt Astra will return to life than for Cat Grant to become a normal human being," said Kara.

On the screen, Cat finished her speech. "And now, villains beware, because the superheroes will stop you no matter where you hide," said Cat. She ended the speech.

Alex entered the office. "Hank and I finished our discussion with Lyla. He and I are leaving Star City. I will see you soon, Kara," said Alex.

Kara stood up and hugged Alex. "I will see you soon," said Alex.

Suddenly, the glass in the window shattered and a figure dressed in a familiar Kryptonian black uniform appeared in the office.

"No, it's impossible, you died," said Kara. The three women were horrified to see Astra return. The General was floating in the air. She looked at Alex, and Astra's eyes turned red.

A/N: Astra was resurrected and has bloodlust. Run Alex!

More SuperCat angst. The Red Kryptonite chapter will feature a lot of angst.

Return of Moira Queen and General Astra!


	5. Kara v Astra

Chapter 5

"Astra!" cried Kara. But her Aunt did not respond. Instead, two red lights flew from Astra's eyes, intending to kill Alex.

Kara immediately flew towards her sister, grabbed her, and threw both of them away from Astra's heat vision, which made two holes in the wall of the office.

"Who is that?" cried Felicity. The CEO dropped on the floor and hid behind the desk, scared to move. While she successfully defended against former invasion to the office, this threat was much more powerful and scarier.

"That's my Aunt, and she apparently wants to hurt Alex," said Kara. Astra silently flew towards her niece, and punched Kara. Kara flew for a few feet, hitting Kara's desk, demolishing it in the process. Kara lay on her back on top of the rubble that now represented her former desk.

Astra then flew towards Alex and grabbed the woman by her throat. "Alexandra Danvers," spoke Astra. "You killed me, and now I will return the favor."

Astra began to squeeze slowly her captive's throat. Alex gasped for air, unable to breath. Suddenly, a powerful punch hit Astra, releasing Alex.

"You won't hurt my sister," said Kara, standing firmly on her feet, while Alex fell on the floor, holding Kara's right leg. Alex was a powerful warrior, but since she lost a lot of oxygen from her body, she couldn't fight Astra at that point.

Astra's eyes turned red again. The Kryptonian General used her heat vision to once again aim at Alex, and try to kill her, but Kara once again pushed her sister away. Kara opened her shirt, revealing her Supergirl outfit. Kara quickly changed. She then flew at Astra, hit her in the face and chest, and threw her aunt from the office onto the street.

Astra obviously did not fall; she continued to hover in the air. Kara flew at her aunt, and the two began exchanging hits, slightly repeating their battle that ended with Kara capturing Astra. Only this time, Astra fought savagely, intending to destroy her opponent, and then destroy her primary objective. But Kara learned more about fighting from Alex, and the two powerful women were exchanging powerful hits that shattered glass in the offices on top floors in the large buildings of Star City.

"This is Astra, Kara's Kryptonian Aunt. I am not sure how she returned, since I stabbed her with my Kryptonite sword," said Alex.

"Kryptonian? Figures. Wait, you killed her? Oh, someone must have used a Lazarus Pit on Astra. Wait, that means she will be fully committed into killing you," said Felicity.

"Great," said Alex. Both women saw the two Kryptonians flying high in the city, smashing each other against the city buildings. Kara tried to prevent any collateral damage, but was unable to save every person from destruction.

"Astra, stop this," said Kara, hitting Astra in the chest. Astra merely flew backwards, and then looked at Kara. She then sped up, threw her hands around Kara's stomach, held Kara tightly and flew the both of them at another building. Kara was glad that at least the destroyed building was abandoned.

Astra flew up in the air. She then quickly descended, hitting Kara first with her right arm, then her left, then with her right again. Astra then hit Kara with both of her hands, throwing Supergirl at the pavement.

Kara fell and hit the pavement, creating a small crater in the middle of the street. When she opened her eyes, she saw Astra looking at her. "That Agent will wait. You interfered with my plans many times. I will take you out of the equation, so that you will never interfere with my plans ever again," said Astra, jumping forward, and hitting Kara with her right fist, then left fist. This went on for a whole minute. When Astra ended, Kara lay near motionless in the now enlarged crater.

Suddenly a green arrow with a sharp glowing green arrow hit Astra's leg. Astra immediately took the arrow away from her leg, but she felt weakened. She rose in the air and flew towards the Palmer Tech tower, where Felicity and Alex remained.

Astra arrived in the office and used her X ray vision to find the two women who were still in that office. She saw a gun pointed at her. Alex began shooting at Astra, but the General evaded, and grabbed Alex once again.

She lifted Alex in the air, so that Alex's feet were not touching the ground. "I will end you, " said Astra. Her eyes turned red again.

Astra immediately felt a fist colliding with her stomach. She released Alex, looking at her niece. "You won't hurt my sister," said Kara. She grabbed Astra and flew up in the sky. While Astra hit Kara in the face and the rest of Supergirl's body, Kara kept flying higher and higher.

Kara sped up. The two women soon reached the orbit, leaving even the clouds under their feet. "Kara Zor El, I will," said Kara as both women felt enormous amount of sunlight hit their bodies.

Both Kara and Astra stayed at the high altitude, above even the ozone layer. They kept receiving the sunlight from Sun. As more and more yellow light energy entered their bodies, Astra lessened her struggle, and soon stopped struggling altogether.

The two women floated in the air in silence. Astra escaped Kara's arms, and flew back into the atmosphere, with Kara following her aunt. But Astra did not return to Star City. No, she flew to some farmland in continental USA.

"Astra, if this is some kind of a trick," said Kara.

"No, my dear niece, I feel fine. I feel strange, yet I am confident that I am now fully in control of my own actions. Look, don't take this as truce, because I am right, and my plan will prevail, but our battle tonight is over. I wish you well, Kara Zor El, I just wish you understood where I am coming from. Planet Earth is doomed, and I can save it," said Astra.

"This isn't over, Aunt Astra," said Kara.

"You are right Kara, this isn't over. But, our battle today indeed is over. I wish you well, last daughter of the Great House of El. Don't worry, I don't plan to come after your sister. I hold a grudge against her, sure, but I am not petty to go after her. Alex Danvers is a soldier, and she did what she thought she should have done. Regardless, I will fight you the next time you interfere with my plans," said Astra.

"I am so sorry Aunt Astra, but I cannot let you get away. You will hurt other people," said Kara.

"I know, but unfortunately you would not be able to do anything about it. We are both tired, and you cannot stop me, so you might as well just give up on fighting me right now," said Astra.

Before she was ready to leave, the two women saw yellow lightning move towards them. Then, another green arrow with a glowing green arrowhead flew at Astra, and wounded the Kryptonian General.

"How?" Astra asked.

"A homing beacon," said Oliver. "I put one on your cloths Kara, so that I could track you."

"You what?" Kara said.

Astra fell on the ground. Kara grabbed her aunt. Oliver then gave Kryptonite handcuffs. "I used the homing beacon to track you down. I knew that you were fighting her, so I asked Barry to bring me here to take her down," said Oliver.

"Impressive. I can see that your friend in red has superpowers, but you are just a man. And yet you are very resourceful," said Astra. The four people then travelled back to Star City, only this time Kara carried both Oliver and Astra, while Barry ran next to them, since Flash was tired from carrying another person over a great distance.

When the group returned to the Star City, Hank met them. "DEO can handle Astra," said Hank.

"I think DEO was compromised. Astra has been there, and it would be better to keep her in my base in the city. Besides, I have enough kryptonite to nullify her powers," said Oliver.

"I am not sure if this will be wise, but since we are working together now, this could work. But if she escapes, you will notify me immediately," said Hank.

"I will," said Oliver. The two men and Kara brought Astra down the new Arrow Cave, where they put the General in a special cell designed to keep Kryptonians.

After the group locked Astra up, and made sure she could not escape, they returned to the now almost destroyed office. When Hank saw Alex, he approached and hugged her.

"Hank," said Alex.

"I lost two daughters in my life. I will not lose another," said Hank, hugging Alex Danvers. Kara laughed at how embarrassed her sister was.

"Alright, I will return to the DEO. Agent Danvers, you are to take a mandatory vacation, away from DEO. Take seven days. If I will see you back at DEO, I will put you in a cell myself; to make sure you will not do something reckless. You need to recover," said Hank. He transformed into his Martian form and flew away.

"Aww, you have a grumpy alien dad," said Barry, smiling at Alex, who looked at him in horror.

"I," said Alex.

"You are always welcome to stay with us. We could use your help," said Oliver.

"Thank you," said Alex.

"Oh no, I need to save the data from this computer," said Felicity, looking at slightly damaged computer that stood on her desk.

"Hey Kara?" asked Barry.

"Yea, Barry?" said Kara.

"I need a favor. I am planning to visit Earth Two, and I could use your help to fight Zoom. We need to rescue my co worker's daughter," said Barry.

"Of course," said Kara. She then looked at Alex.

"Go, we can handle anything," said Alex. Kara nodded, and flew after Barry, who was running quickly to Central City. Little did the Danvers sisters know that Star City was about to become a battlefield between two opposing factions of the League of Assassins.

Kara and Barry arrived to the Central City at the same time. They went to the Star Labs, where their friends were waiting for them. "Hey Kara," said Caitlin.

"Bar, who is this woman?" asked Joe West.

"Joe, this is Kara Zor El, also known as Supergirl. She agreed to come and help in Earth Two," said Barry.

"Listen Allen, for me this world is Earth Two," said Harrison Wells.

The group soon stood by the portal that went to the Earth Two. "Good luck," said Caitlin.

"Be careful Barry," said Iris.

Barry, Kara, Cisco, and Wells entered the breach. Barry carried the other two men from the breach to Earth Two, while Kara flew nearby.

When they arrived, they saw they were in Star Labs, only this Star Labs looked slightly different. "Welcome to Earth Two, as you call my home," said Harrison Wells.

They turned on the TV. "In other news, the super villain Toyman has attacked the National City Bank," said the reporter.

"I got to go," said Kara, flying out of the window.

"Great, now we don't know where Danvers has gone and for how long," said Wells. "In any event, we need to form a strategy how to save my daughter."

While Barry, Cisco, and Wells talked about how they will find Zoom and save Jesse, Kara flew to National City. She saw a burning building, which in her world was the bank. She flew closer, only to notice that a woman dressed in a blue, red, and yellow outfit landed on the payment.

Kara remembered Barry telling her that Earth Two was full of their doppelgangers, so she reasoned she just saw the Supergirl of Earth Two. She was right, seeing the familiar S, only be completely shocked when seeing the face of the person wearing that outfit.

"Alex?" asked Kara.

"How do you know me?" asked the woman, who looked and spoke like Alex Danvers.

"I, I am Supergirl," said Kara.

"Impossible. I am Supergirl," said Alex, examining Kara's face. "Are you by any chance related to my mother?"

"You are whom now?" asked Kara.

"My name is Alex," said Alex of Earth Two.

"Wow, two Supergirls. I guess I am double lucky today," said a man, exiting the bank. Kara recognized this voice. But it did not belong to the Toyman she knew. Instead, it belonged to a friend.

"Winn!"

"Uh, you recognize me, Supergirl! Impressive, I always thought you were as dumb as a rock," said Toyman. He prepared to fire his gun, which glowed in green color.

"Kryptonite," said Kara.

Before Toyman could fire, another woman grabbed his arms and squeezed them. "You won't be using your arms to hurt others, Toyman," said the newly arrived woman.

Kara was really surprised to see just who came to their rescue. "Cat? Cat Grant?"

The woman resembled Cat Grant in both appearance and mannerisms. She wore a white costume with a red cape. After she tied Toyman's hands and took away the gun, she approached Kara and Alex.

"Mom," said Alex, flying towards the Earth Two version of Cat Grant. Cat Grant flew towards Alex and hugged her.

"Let's find your mother," said Cat.

The two women of Earth Two then looked at Kara, who was beyond confused.

"Come, you are family," said Cat. The three women flew to CatCo, where they entered Cat Grant's office, or the office she had back on Earth One. There, they sat for a few minutes.

"So, are you related to my Kara?" asked Cat Grant.

"I, my name is Kara," said Kara

"Impossible, Kara Zor El Grant is twice your age," said Cat Grant as another person entered the office through the window. Kara could not believe her eyes. The woman was clearly older than her, yet Kara saw a distinct familiarity with the person's face.

"Hello Superwoman, apparently we have a visitor from another universe," said Cat Grant.

"I," Kara was left speechless.

A/N: so while Barry and company face Zoom, Kara will hangout with Supergirl's characters of Earth 2.


	6. Earth Two Part I

Chapter 6

"Is something wrong?" asked Superwoman.

Kara stared at her. She breathed and breathed and then spoke again. "Yes, No, I am not sure. Look, I fully expected to see my doppelgangers on this Earth, but seeing you so much older," said Kara.

"Yes, I can see that I am older. Is there a reason why you are so young, Kara Zor El?" asked older Kara, whose hair was shorter than Kara's.

"I was trapped in the Phantom Zone for twenty four years and then Kal El rescued me from there," said Kara.

"Aww," said Cat as she flew towards Kara and hugged her. "You poor girl."

"How can you fly?" asked Kara in confusion. "And why is Alex wearing my uniform?"

Kara of Earth Two looked first at Cat and then at Alex. "You see, Cat acquired Kryptonian abilities after gaining some Kryptonian DNA. Don't worry, Max took the Kryptonian DNA not from a member of the house of El, cause that would be super weird," said Kara of Earth Two.

"I doubt you would be interested in details, but I want you to know that truly cemented our partnership status and made us true equals," said Cat.

"Yup, remember when I first rescued you?" asked older Kara and Cat smiled.

"Alex, why are you wearing this uniform?" asked Kara, wanting to learn more about her family on Earth Two.

"Oh, this? Cat and Kara raised me since I was very little, and I later acquired powers just like my mother. I felt good, since that enabled me to beat all of my brothers in combat," said Alex.

"Brothers?" Kara was beyond confused.

"Adopted brothers," said Alex.

"Kara Zor El, I don't know about your Earth but here Kara and I have four sons and one daughter. I assume Cat also shares a few kids with you," said Cat of Earth Two.

Kara took a step back. "Wait, what? Cat? Oh no, you have confused her with someone. First, I don't have any kids; I am only twenty-four. Second, I have a sister, Alex. And third, even if I had kids, I would never have them with that heartless bitch," said Kara.

Cat and Kara of Earth Two exchanged looks. "Cat," said Kara of Earth Two.

"Relax Kara, I understand that our worlds can have people with different personalities, although I find it strange that my counterpart on her earth would be so mean to her," said Cat.

Kara stared at this Cat. "I am so sorry for calling you that, but the Cat on my Earth is so different," said Kara.

"I didn't take that personally," said Cat.

"I know you wouldn't. You are a wonderful human, but I also sincerely doubt that your Cat would be this heartless person. I think she is confused, perhaps you could talk to her about that," said Kara of Earth Two.

"I doubt that," said Kara. "But enough about me. I do wonder who is related to me in this universe, by blood or not."

"Of course," said Cat. "You see, first there was Adam. My Kara helped me win that stupid legal battle, and we together raised him."

Kara blushed. "Is Adam your friend?" asked Kara of Earth Two. Kara blushed again.

"This is very awkward. Adam and I went on a few dates, and Cat Grant encouraged us to go on a date, but after Bizarro kidnapped me, I broke up with Adam, and Cat Grant became a heartless monster for me pushing Adam away. He left National City, and both of us," said Kara.

"I am so sorry. I take it Cat of your Earth lost the legal battle," said Cat.

"At least he is alive," said Kara of Earth Two. Tears appeared on Cat's face. Kara of Earth Two flew to Cat and hugged her partner.

"Alive? What happened to Adam?" asked Kara.

"A former friend turned villain killed him," said Alex. "I miss my big brother."

"I am so sorry," said Kara. She wanted to ask more, but couldn't. She couldn't risk upsetting these people even more. "So, who else is in the family?"

"Kal, Bruce, and Carter," said Kara of Earth Two.

"You both look after Carter," said Kara. She smiled "Wait, Kal? Clark is your son?"

"Technically not a son, since we never adopted him, and he is only ten years younger than I, but he always looked at what we did," said Kara of Earth Two.

"He still does. He might be thirty eight, but he still acts like a baby when he is present near us," said Cat.

Kara laughed. "While I am older than Clark, I spent years in the Phantom Zone, and hence I arrived on Earth when he already grew up to become Superman," said Kara.

"Well, here it was different. After Kara became Superwoman, Clark first became Superboy, and then at some point in his teenage years he became a small rebel and started to call himself Superman," said Cat.

"Superboy? I will remember that," said Kara, promising herself to call Clark Superboy when they would next meet.

"Alright, so you told me about four of your children. Who is Bruce? I don't know any Bruce," said Kara.

"Like Clark, Bruce is technically not our son. He always lived with his legal guardian and father figure, but Kara and I mentored him. He and Clark are basically brothers, which is funny since while Clark has superpowers, Bruce is all about using various fighting techniques and gadgets," said Cat.

"Wow, that actually described Alex and I pretty well back on my Earth," said Kara.

"So yes, while Bruce is technically not our son, he looks up to us, and Kara inspired him to become a hero, and to use all his abilities to fight crime and honor his parents," said Kara of Earth Two.

"Good to know. I will look to see if there is a Bruce on my Earth. Maybe we will become allies," said Kara. "Alright, so what about my friends? Back on my Earth, James, Winn, and Lucy are also my friends," said Kara.

Cat and Kara of Earth Two looked at each other. "James works as a photographer here," said Cat. "Lucy is my general counsel."

"What about Winn?" Kara asked. Cat and Kara of Earth Two exchanged looks. "Wait, I remember. I found Alex fighting Winn. What happened there?"

Cat and Kara of Earth Two were silent. "Kara, Winn is not our friend. He is a deranged psychopath," said Alex.

"Not my Winn. I refuse to believe your Winn would be too," said Kara.

"Well, his father was Toyman," said Alex.

"Which is why I was unhappy and angry to see you fighting him, Alex! I lost one child to that monster, I won't lose another," said Cat. She flew to Alex, and hugged her.

"Mom!"

"Wait a second. No, Winn couldn't," said Kara

"Kara, Winn Schott Junior killed Adam Zor El Grant," said Kara of Earth Two.

One of the screens turned on in the office. "Cat, we need our Chairwoman at the Hall of Justice," said Bruce, his face examining the room, and noticing Kara.

'"Hi," said Kara, waiving her hand.

"Alex, please call James. You two will stay at CatCo and manage it while your mothers are gone," said Cat.

"Of course, mom. Uncle James and I will have fun. I promised to teach him some moves Bruce taught me," said Alex.

"What about me?" Kara asked.

"Come with us. You might find our meeting instructive," said Cat. Kara nodded, and the three people flew from CatCo, leaving Alex in the office. Alex sat at the desk, and put her legs on the table.

They flew for a while, before finally reaching some large building. Two statutes stood at the entrance of the building, with their hands touching the other. Kara recognized them to be the statutes of this Earth's Kara and Cat.

"This is seriously amazing. Do you mean that you were the founders of whatever gathering this is?"

"Yup. I was the first Superhero in the world, and Cat became Powerwoman about seven years after my debut. Other heroes exited when Cat became superhero, but her and I united a group of heroes, and created the Justice League," said Kara. The three people landed on the steps leading into the building.

"Cat! Kara!" said a familiar Martian.

"Hello John. We got the call from Bruce about a meeting," said Kara. "This is Kara Zor El of another Earth."

"Greetings Kara Zor El, my name is John Jones or as the public calls me, the Martian Manhunter," said John Jones.

"You are my friend on my Earth," said Kara. The Martian smiled.

"I will rejoin you later. First, I need to eat some chocos," said the man, leaving.

Kara raised an eyebrow. "John has a slight addition to that candy," said Kara of Earth Two.

They entered the building and saw a few heroes mingling. Kara notices her cousin; he had to be Clark since he wore the identical outfit her cousin wore. She then noticed a man wearing a black and grey bat costume. A warrior woman dressed in a red, yellow, blue, and white outfit stood near him; she had a sword. A very large man was holding a trident, but unlike everyone else he was smiling.

Kara also notices some people she knew back on her Earth. She recognized the familiar green outfit, but the man had a different built and she didn't recognize his face; he looked a decade or two older than Oliver. Next to him stood two women, one of whom Kara recognized as Laurel Lance. She also saw John Diggle, Felicity Smoak, Thea Queen, and Curtis Hold talking about something.

"Wait, is this Aunt Astra?" asked Kara.

"Yes, this is Aunt Astra. She likes to go by General. Unfortunately, neither Aunt Astra nor Moira like to work with us. They prefer to work together as General and Huntress, without us interfering," said Cat.

Astra of Earth Two confirmed this by grabbing Moira, and flying away from the building, probably going to stop some criminals, although they seemed a bit too friendly towards each other, and this Moira was holding Astra in a tight embrace.

"Alright people, Batman called us to preside over the meeting," said Cat. The others immediately looked at her.

"Good. Now off you go. Superwoman and I will rejoin you shortly," said Cat. The entire superhero community entered a large conference room and sat at table, with Cat and Kara siting at the two chairs at the very end of the table, facing the other superheroes.

"First, I would like to you to meet a visitor from a parallel Earth, Supergirl," said Cat. Everyone looked at Kara, who felt uncomfortable since everyone was looking at her now.

"Hi," said Kara.

"Next, I would like to discuss the problem of Zoom," said Cat.

"Powerwoman, we don't need to worry about this Zoom. He is just dumping our super villains back on another Earth, and he hasn't shown to be much of a threat to others. Now, Malcolm's league is another matter. He clearly wants to conquer world, and he has an army of followers," said Green Arrow.

"Robert, I know you are still angry at Malcolm for killing your son, but we need to be objective here," said Batman.

"Bruce, Malcolm is a threat. Regardless of how I personally feel towards him, Malcolm destroyed the glades and everyone in it, Laurel, Tommy, Thea, and Roy were the only ones safely to escape," said Robert Queen.

"I think we should find out what Luther is planning next. I mean, Malcolm is dangerous and all, but Luther has high tech," said Clark.

"I did propose for Barbara, Max, and I to create a tech squad," said Felicity.

"I don't trust Maxwell Lord," said a warrior woman holding a sword.

"Diana," said Felicity, but the warrior just glared.

"Enough," said Cat, and everyone looked at her. "We can deal with all of these threats at the same time. I am really concerned though about alien invasions, I heard from the bounty hunter that a cosmic tyrant set his eyes on our planet," said Cat.

The people continued talking, with Kara looking at all the heroes. She was amazed how Earth Two's versions of Cat Grant and Kara Danvers were managing such a large group of people.

A/N: And here is the first chapter of Earth Two mini Arc. I wanted to show the differences between Earth 1 and Earth 2 by Kara asking questions, and then showing the Justice League of Earth Two.

After watching Arrow "11:59" and Supergirl Finale, I plan to have Supergirl and Arrow first deal with Darhk, and in that chapter everyone will live! Then Kara and Barry will face Zoom. At the end, Kara, Oliver, and Barry will fight Non, a fight that will last longer than Supergirl final battle with Non. Expect a bittersweet ending.


End file.
